


And the Butterflies and Bees

by DoreyG



Series: Adventure Time [2]
Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, And Together They Fight Crime!, Bending (Avatar), Community: comment_fic, Crime Fighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, the adventure finds her a lot quicker than she was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Butterflies and Bees

As it turns out, the adventure finds her a lot quicker than she was expecting.

“So you’re an earthbender?” She asks Aurora, who only gives a sleepy nod in reply, “and you’re a non-bender? And yet you both fight crime together?”

“That…” Belle screws up her face for a moment, shrugs and sighs like it’s an easy enough boon to give, “is the simplified version of it, yes. Though I’d hardly term it fighting crime, and I do usually end up doing most of the work, and-“

An arrow flies past her ear and sticks, shuddering, in the wall. A second arrow quickly follows it, only to slam into a casually erected wall of rock that Aurora… Just stamped into being with nothing more than a little yawn and a dreamy smile. Whoa.

“-Okay, we _really_ don’t have the time to talk about this now.”

“ _Awesome_ ,” she can only breathe happily, and follow them into adventure with a headlong dash of her own. Who needs the Avatar, anyhow? She’s _totally_ cool with this.


End file.
